In many countries it is necessary to display certain documents related to a vehicle in a fashion visible to someone outside the vehicle, in order to demonstrate compliance with certain requirements (e.g., compliance to the local laws, vehicle is covered by a valid insurance contract, or that the owner has paid road taxes). Such documents typically comprise square pieces of paper inserted into a transparent plastic pouch that is attached to the inside surface of the vehicle windshield.
One shortcoming with this method of displaying compliance is the potential for breaking into the vehicle and theft of the document for tampering and resale, and the collateral damage to the vehicle in perpetrating the theft. Another shortcoming is that the ink on a paper document can fade over time, especially due to extensive exposure to sunlight. In many instances the fade is severe to the extent that the writing on the document is no longer legible, and therefore no longer serves the purpose of demonstrating compliance.